In Flight Entertainment
by friends-glee addict
Summary: A fictiona story that will both caress and confuse the mind


The large glass window, the only solid transparent thing separating my physical touch from the dull grey ice-cold fuselage, paper thin but strong enough to carry a full scale army. As I move closer and closer to the yellow boarding gate, I see the 5 others that had won the competition on R3CONN3CT, A Website designed especially for school mates that were trying to get in touch with old friends, I had looked at the other winners profiles and strangely they all had attended Arlington High School In south London, my old high school stood ashen faced and for the most part, were complete bores. Except for one, a bleach blond, perky woman with deep set blue eyes with a chocolate center that would melt any man. The other women had no expression on their faces, you could tell they had kids… and Husbands, Sam the dark ominous personality and summer? Well let's just say the name doesn't match the personality...

The other 2 men Chris and Terry were the 'popular' kids in school, 'Thickness' was evident as a glum look is permanently implanted on their faces, and me? Well I'm just the kid that doesn't like to get involved, I'm not smart but I'm not 'thick' nor am I 'hot' but I wouldn't put me down as 'ugly'.

As we step aboard the roomy Bombardier 542 Leer Jet we are greeted not by the usual friendly air stewardess smile but a droning voice slowly spluttering out our names. I turn into see a lush leather seat recliner with a headrest with my name imprinted on it 'Alexander' and a gleaming white screen; we all flop into our seats with a squelch and sigh. Everything goes silent and the jets fire up. A bright red parrot pops up on the screens a welcome message 'Welcome aboard this R3CONN3CT flight to… New-York City' a small cheer erupts from all 6 people. As we begin our ascent into the crisp midnight air the parrot begins to speak again 'Welcome aboard the flight of dreams, Our in flight entertainment for today is a prototype game competition, Prizes include a Tiffany's solid gold charm bracelet, a weekend break for two and a brand spankin' new iphone 5, Yet to be released!' The terms and conditions then pop up ' Oi Oi what 'ave we got 'ere then?' Terry erupts into laughter before using his stubby fingers to accept them without reading as all other participants follow.. except me, the voice then pops up again 'The game will not start until all participants have accepted the terms and conditions within the next five minutes.' Olivia begins to give me the 'dagger eyes' as I feel the peer pressure penting up beside me I reluctantly accept the Terms and Conditions. 'Now we may begin' The voice droned on 'This first game is called 6 Questions one for each of you' Summer quietly mumbles 'What If I don't want too?', A more condescending voice than before erupts from the speakers 'There will be forfeits. nd they will not be in anyway nice!'

'Let's Begin, Olivia. On R3CONNECT what profile do you view the most?', 'Erm.. I dunno my mums?' a small laugh esca[es through her thin lips 'Wrong. The profile you view the most, Is yours. My verdict, You are shallow self centred and in need of a personality re-vamp.' An eerie silence meanders through the cabin as Chris sniggers and sneers to himself, 'Ah Chris' the voice mellows ' Since you think Olivia's would be so funny your question is next.' Chris jumps from his seat 'Come at me bruv!', 'Chris. You play in your local football club, How many times would you say you have scored a goal in the last month?' 'Chris puts on his 'thinking face' which looks more like a sad puppy 'Umm I duno like 15 I fink?'. 'Wrong, Chris you have scored no goals because you have been suspended for inappropriate behaviour. My verdict. You need to take a long look at your life and take a long hard think about what 2+2 means, H'mm who shall we have next then? Ah Sam let's go for you shall we?', 'Ehrrr if you have too..', 'I'm glad you agree Sam, I see here that you like to party with your girlfriends, What would you say you would do most on a night out?', 'Um drink shots and beer?', ' Wrong. On most of your nights you do drugs don't you? That must be why you always look dopey. My verdict, you dislike being normal and you must stand out, this makes you the same as Olivia, You should talk, you could make one last friend..'


End file.
